


The God of Our World

by Sunsini



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsini/pseuds/Sunsini
Summary: 偌大的宇宙经过了漫长的岁月；在遥远的未来，宇宙各处都出现了科技高度发达的文明，而这些文明纷纷发现了同一条铁律。





	The God of Our World

如果你接受过正统教育——当然，现在没有一个孩子不会接受教育，因为这颗星球正处于和平富饶的黄金时代，没有战争、没有动乱，所有的一切都被管理井井有条，如同传说之中的乌托邦一样——那么你学到的、关于这个宇宙的第一件事，不是“它是真空的”。

因为没人在乎宇宙是不是真空的，也没人在乎在自己脚下的这颗星球上的重力是多少；人们只在乎一件事，因此他们对其他事情的漠不关心也看上去合情合理：他们只在乎自己所处的时间与地点，是否达到了“临界值”。

“临界值”是某个时代的某个重要人物提出的某个概念，在漫长的时间中它的意义被扭曲、抹杀、再创造，但现在它主要指代一个出于巅峰时期的星球、种族、文明、国家、部落、甚至是村庄。当资源充足、衣食无忧、人口暴增时，这个时代的这个地点便达到了临界值。

在临界值，会有人根据对未来人口的预测，对逐渐减少的资源表示担忧；这很正常，因为谁都知道宇宙中的资源并不是取之不尽的。

于是争斗接踵而至。

但除了这个残酷的、不可改变的定律之外，这个宇宙之中还有另外一条不可撼动的铁律，如同万有引力、或是绝对零度之外的物品皆因分子运动而会产生辐射一样。

“临界值”意味着“神罚”。

之所以是神罚，是因为它从不迟到；它永远都是完美地、精准地抹去到达临界值的时空中的一半人口，从不出错，且绝对随机。

曾有高等文明的科学家将低级文明的部落作为观察点，总结出了这一规律；在被民众扣上“冷血”、“毫无道德”等罪名时，有人大声反驳了起来：

“生命的消逝是完全随机的，因此也是完全公平的！这是冥冥之中宇宙的意愿，因此它是完全合理的！”

大部分民众安静了下来，但还有一小部分，不明事理地大吼着“杀人犯！杀人犯！”

这时又有人提出了问题：我们该怎样判断自己的文化已经达到了临界值？

这个问题刚刚提出，大半个宇宙都炸了锅；恐慌弥漫了整个宇宙。不，他们没有任何办法去判断这个；他们没有任何办法去阻止神罚；他们入睡，他们醒来，第二天早上他们或者他们珍爱的人就有百分之五十的机率永远消失在宇宙里——这难道还不足以令任何人恐慌起来吗？

“那是宇宙的意志！是神的意志！”

一些人绝望地抓住这个概念，在宇宙各处建立起了压根不知道自己在供奉着谁的神庙；他们虔诚地、几亿年如一日的膜拜着，却无法改变这条铁律，一次又一次地在他们身上上演。

另一部分无法接受这条铁律的人将自己的社会改造得面目全非；他们唯一的目的便是增加人口企图以最原始也是最愚笨的方法与“神罚”相抗争。他们变成了宇宙中最独裁、军事力量最强大、也最没有仁爱之心的种族之一，但这仍旧不能帮助他们逃脱这条铁律。

而更多的人只是接受了这个铁律的存在，就像他们接受了重力和氧气，火焰和水，生命和死亡——好像它再自然不过。那些凭空“死去”的人——他们说，一边说一边摇着头，假惺惺地悲伤着，但其实这些人的死亡与他们没有半点关系，也不会让他们产生半点动摇——是因为他们不幸、弱小、毫无疑问会被“神”消灭。

死亡，他们会说，是那些不幸的人应得的，因为那些人是弱小的。

——

两亿五千年后，一位学者提出了“观察范围”的假设；他，或者她，或者它，将“神罚”缺少的持续性解释为“神的观察范围是受限的”。“临界值”从来没有一个真正的标准，是因为神“随心所欲地决定了一个文明是否达到了临界值”，而当中的时间差，则是因为“神只能在同一时间观察宇宙中的一角”。

这个假设震撼了整个宇宙。因为这意味着，如果一个文明可以无限地躲避在“神”观察范围的视觉死角中，那么这个文明就可以回避失去一半人口的铁律。

可惜的是，提出这个假设的几百年后，这位学者含恨自杀了。

“神的观察范围没有死角！”

这是学者为宇宙留下的最后一句话。

——

这个星球快要达到临界值了。

没有人知道他们是否真的到达了临界值；对这个话题的争论无处不在，因此而患上焦虑与重度抑郁的人越来越多。

“或许明天你我就会‘不幸地’死去了”，人们终日生活在惶惶不安之中——从她记事起，这颗星球就是这样了。

从她记事起，她的母亲每晚都会抱着她入睡；紧紧地将她圈在怀里，像是荒漠中的人守护着最后一壶清水，像是深夜里缩在篝火旁的旅人。

有天晚上她在睡前向这个宇宙的神做出了祈祷。

“神啊，如果你一定要带走我或者妈妈的话，请你带走我。”她说，“这样妈妈可以再次生下我，我们就能永远在一起了。”

然后——

当神罚悄声无息地降临在这个星球上时，这位母亲将怀中空空如也的毯子揉得几乎撕裂，殊不知噩梦已然成真。

——神听到了。

——

“你为什么会许下这种愿望？”他问。

她仰着头，不知道这就是聆听了她的愿望的宇宙之神。

“我是我妈妈的女儿。”她说；她还太过年幼了，他蹲下身来看着她。

“但就算你的妈妈有了下一个孩子，”他慢条斯理地说，如同在害怕她无法接受这个太过残忍的事实一样，“那会是一个不同的孩子。”

她看上去很困惑。“但我是妈妈的女儿。”她重复道，她的年龄还不足以让她认识到这一点，“妈妈爱我，我也爱她。”

“你的妈妈也会爱着另一个孩子的。”他说。

“你错了。”她说，“为什么妈妈的孩子不是我？为什么妈妈一定要有另外的孩子？”

“因为如果你死了，你就不能回去了。”他说，“死亡和孤独一样，它们都是永恒的。”

她皱起了眉头。

“除非你相信转世与重生？”他问。

“那是什么？”她问，“是你相信的东西吗？”

他想了想。

“我不相信。”他说，“你叫什么名字？”

她眨了眨眼睛。

“我叫——”

**Author's Note:**

> 小女孩不是Gamora。


End file.
